Colors
In the [https://cnc.gamepedia.com/Command_&_Conquer_(series) Command & Conquer series], including mods such as Mental Omega, colors are used to distinguish different players. Campaign The use of colors in the campaign follows a specific pattern as follows.User blog: Isol-IIID/A brief conclusion about usage of colors in campaign In Cooperative missions, the first color is used by the first player (except for the Allies who uses Neon Blue instead) while the second color is the used by the second player. The first three colors represents each sub-factions at the same time, although they often uses the first color (such as in Think Different for the Pacific Front forces and Ghost Hunt for the Scorpion Cell forces) which is also always used (except in Power Hunger, Eclipse and Survivors) by the player(s). Allied # Dark Blue – represents United States, used in the following missions: #* Bad Apple, the contact-lost troops are in Dark Blue before approaching. #* Peace Treaty, one of the enemy commanders' American forces. #* Killing Fields, American prisoners at the top right of the map. #* The Raven, one of the enemy commanders' American forces. #* Obstinate, the infantry who will be mind-controlled by Psychic Beacon later. # Blue – Allied standard color, represents European Alliance. # Cyan – Allied minor color, represents Pacific Front, although Blue is often used instead. Below is the cases where only Cyan is used: #* Burned Alive #* Idle Gossip #* Unshakeable #* Rush Tactics, all Pacific Front forces except Hailstorms. #* Stormbringer, although both the player and the ally are using the Pacific Front arsenal, the latter uses Cyan while the former uses Blue. #* Nightcrawler #* Backbitten #* Tainted Empire # Neon Blue – only used in Cooperative. # Dark Sky – often used in Act Two when there are more than two Allied commanders in the following missions: #* Relentless, the Pacific Front ally. #* Insomnia, the Pacific Front ally. #* Unthinkable, one of the enemy European forces. Soviet # Red – Soviet standard color, represents Russia. # Orange – Soviet minor color, represents Latin Confederation, although Red is sometimes used instead. Below is the case where only Orange is used: #* Archetype, Morales is in Orange instead of Red like Boris. #* Road Trippin' (except the last Kirov Airships) #* Beautiful Mind #* Death From Above, though both the player and the initial commander are using the Latin Confederation arsenal, the latter uses Orange while the former uses Red. #* Sunlight #* Divergence # Tan – represents China, with other uses listed below: #* The Raven, Reznov's forces. # Maroon – used in the following missions: #* Side Effect, the defectors before betraying. #* Bad Apple, mind-controlled American forces. #* Peace Treaty, the outpost. #* Hammer to Fall #* The Gardener #* Singularity #* Awake and Alive, the outpost. #* Memory Dealer, the PsiCorps base captured by Russians. #* Divergence, the Russian enemies. #* Dawnbreaker #* Brothers in Arms, the two friendly commanders. # Brown – used by China in Cooperative since Tan is not included in the skirmish/multiplayer colors, and used in the following singleplayer missions: #* Sunlight, enemy Chinese forces. #* The Raven, Krukov's forces and northwestern forces. #* The Mermaid, Chinese prisoners. #* Thread of Dread, the southwestern Chinese forces. # Crimson – only used by the Apocalypse Tank research facility in Dawnbreaker. Epsilon # Purple – Epsilon standard color, represents PsiCorps. # Lime – represents Scorpion Cell, with other uses listed below: #* Huehuecoyotl, Brutes spawned by Cloning Vats. # Magenta – Epsilon minor color, represents Epsilon Headquarters, with campaign uses listed below: #* Killing Fields, Rashidi. #* Nightcrawler, the PsiCorps outposts that is not initially under the player's control. #* Survivors, the Neurotoxin Vats. #* Unthinkable, the main ally. # Dark Purple – often replaces Magenta's functions that is, Epsilon minor color in the campaign. # Violet – used in the following missions: #* Puppet Master, the mind-controlled Russian forces. #* Exist to Exit, the southeastern enemies. #* Lizard Brain, the inactive Yuri's Statues. #* Power Hunger, the disguised Latin Confederation ally. #* Gridlock, the mind-controlled Latin Confederation forces. #* Relentless, one of the enemy proselytes' forces. #* Insomnia, the Scorpion Cell enemies. #* Dawnbreaker #* Brothers in Arms # Pink – used in the following missions: #* Dance of Blood, the ally. #* Unthinkable, the frontmost ally. # Grape – used as loading text color and by the northwestern PsiCorps enemy in Exist to Exit. Foehn Since the Foehn are not yet divided into sub-factions lorewise as of 3.3.4, only the color usage of the entire faction is listed here. # Teal – Foehn standard color. # Jade – used in The Great Beyond by the VOLKNET subroutine. # Mint – used as intel text color. Miscellaneous # Yellow – used by ROC Rebels in The Lunatic, with other uses listed below: #* The Gardener, the KI Scientists. #* Puppet Master, the freed Russian forces. #* Stone Cold Crazy, the Kamazs and the Heavy Kamaz. # Khaki – used by the Chinese-controlled Pacific Front forces in Dragonstorm. # Gold – used as Epsilon's text color and in the following missions: #* Insomnia, the Paradox Engine and her Thor Gunship escorts before being given to the player. # Bronze – only used by the southwestern Russian guards in Memory Dealer (this color is very similar to Tan). # Black – used by Black Guards in The Conqueror and by Nuclear Reactors and Iron Curtain Devices in Gridlock. # Green – used in the following missions: #* Peace Treaty, one of the American enemies. #* Intoxicated, all wild Epsilon creatures. #* Lizard Brain, the local Scorpion Cell ally. #* Obsidian Sands, the Psychic Amplifier. #* Neuromancers, the northern Scorpion Cell enemies. #* Insomnia, the frontal American ally. # Dark Green – used in the following missions: #* Happy Birthday, the US base in the northern hills. #* Panic Cycle, SteinsTech Laboratory itself, its guards and outposts in the north. #* Warranty Void, the Demolition Truck before being given to the player. #* The Lunatic, the hidden Engineer before joining the player. #* Neuromancers, the eastern Scorpion Cell enemy. # Xanadu – used by Dybbuk Hive in the following missions (though it can hardly be seen): #* Insomnia #* The Great Beyond Skirmish/multiplayer Currently there are 12 colors available for use in skirmish/multiplayer: # Teal # Red # Cyan (written as Aqua on the client) # Green (written as Lime on the client) # Purple # Gold (written as Yellow on the client) # Neon Blue (written as Blue on the client) # Orange # Magenta # Brown # Dark Green (written as Green on the client) # Crimson (added in 3.3.2) Trivia * According to Speeder, Blue is absent from skirmish/multiplayer colors because it is also the in-game text color, which makes it not convenient to observe.https://forums.revora.net/topic/112656-why-is-blue-neon-blue-in-multiplayerskirmish * Khaki and Pink are available as skirmish/multiplayer colors in 3.0. * Tan is not available as a skirmish/multiplayer color due to issues with minimap icon visibility. * There are several additional colors referenced in the game files: ** Olive ** Thistle ** Charcoal ** Periwinkle ** Aqua References Category:Gameplay